Kratak
by karet gelang
Summary: Setidaknya hari ini Yuuji belajar akan satu hal; jangan pernah memukul jidat temanmu dengan barang berharga. Ficlet.


**Kratak**

**.**

**Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu punya Kenji Inoue**

**.**

**Warning: Gaje, alur cepat, missed typo, OOC mencoba IC /halah, percobaan bikin fic humor lagi(?)—awas krenyes.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Kancut Naga."

Pemuda Kancut Naga refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya menyipit tajam begitu menyadari panggilan yang ditujukan padanya begitu eeq.

"Apa, Taik Unta?" balasnya dengan nada sedikit keras, _just like always_.

"Yuuji, jangan mengejekku begitu. Kubilangin Kirishima-_san_, gosong kau," ejek si Taik Unta dengan nada mengancam yang terkesan main-main. Pemuda Kancut Naga—yang sudah diketahui bernama Yuuji bin Sakamoto—lekas menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Entah mengapa tiap kali nama 'Kirishima Shouko' disebut, bulu hidungnya mendadak berdiri. Bulu ketek juga, deng. Bulu itu? Jangan ditanya.

"Ya, ya, sekarang maumu apa?" tanya Yuuji kepada remaja bertampang pas-pasan—namun objek harem—di depannya. Si Taik Unta lagi-lagi cengengesan, membuat wajahnya tampak idiot pangkat sejuta. "Kalau kau mau nawarin aku nonton bokep lagi, maaf. Aku sudah tobat," imbuh Yuuji cepat. Ia tidak ingin berakhir di kursi listrik seperti sebulan yang lalu—tepat saat terakhir kalinya ia menonton bokep berjamaah dengan kawan-kawan bejadnya.

Pengalaman horor.

"Bukan begitu." Wajah Akihisa (ore capek ngetik 'Taik Unta' mulu) berubah masam. Jari-jarinya lalu menunjuk ke arah deretan angka pada buku tugasnya. Meskipun Yuuji jelas tidak yakin jika buku tugas yang disodorkan padanya kini bertuliskan angka. _Lebih mirip tulisan pada artefak_, pikirnya. "Ajari aku yang ini," pinta Akihisa seenak jidat.

"Yang mana? Yang 'ini' banyak," balas Yuuji dengan mata nyaris katarak saat melihat corat-coret tidak jelas pada permukaan lembaran yang sudah menguning tersebut.

"Ajari aku cinta."

Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, mendadak puluhan kardus melayang bersamaan dengan sangat tidak elitnya, tepat ke wajah mesum Akihisa.

"KAMPRET. JADI SEKARANG KAU MAHO, HAH?" bentak Yuuji, semakin menggila saat melihat _reaper-reaper_ ala kelas F menyediakan kardus tambahan untuknya. Biar jones begitu, mereka tidak akan membiarkan satu pun seorang homo bernafas di dalam kelas mereka.

"TAPI HIDEYOSHI ITU SEKSI, JI"

"GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA, BLEKOK!"

Dan dipojok kelas sana, terlihat seonggok Hideyoshi tengah pundung dengan aura gelap disekitarnya—sambil mengais debu. Suram.

**.**

**Sekitar 15 menit setelah perang berakhir.**

**.**

"Jangan banyak bacot, deh. Yang ga bisa yang mana?" tanya Yuuji, ketika suasana kelas menjadi normal kembali (meskipun jelas-jelas kelas ini tidak ada kata normalnya sama sekali).

"Ini, nih. Cara menghitung konstanta pegas. Aku masih bingung," curhat Akihisa dengan suara memelas. "Ya kalau bingung, kenapa kau tidak bertanya saat sesi tanya-jawab?" tanya Yuuji, gerah juga rasanya meladeni orang tidak waras macam Akihisa.

"Kau kan tahu Ironman itu seperti apa…"

"Pfftt… ya seperti Iron Man, kan?" Yuuji terus mengulur-ulur waktu. Jujur, dia juga senasib dengan Akihisa. Satupun materi fisika tentang elastisitas tidak ada yang sudi bertengger pada otaknya. Hanya saja, Yuuji masih punya harga diri tinggi. Ia tidak mau disamakan seperti Akihisa—intinya, ia mencari akal supaya terlihat lebih pintar dari sohibnya tersebut.

Sok pintar.

"Lagipula, kau bego'nya kebangetan, sih." ledek Yuuji sambil terus menatap buku tugas Akihisa, sesekali membolak-balik lembarannya. Akihisa yang lari dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya bego, lantas balas menatap Yuuji dengan pandangan, 'Memang kau sendiri lebih pintar?'

"Bagi saja _force_ dengan pertambahan panjang pegas. Bahkan ini lebih mudah ketimbang ngupil di siang bolong," jelas Yuuji, lalu buru-buru menyembunyikan iFone**(sensor _merk_)**nya ke dalam saku—rumus barusan ia dapat hasil dari _googling_. Cara yang cukup jenius untuk membuat Akihisa percaya bahwa kau seorang jenius kuadrat. Kening Akihisa mengekrut, telunjuknya terus mengetuk-ngetuk meja kardus di hadapannya. "Bego'mu sudah overdosis jika yang begini saja masih belum paham," sindir Yuuji, seakan berkaca.

"Kancut Naga, biar bagaimanapun juga, penjelasanmu tetap tidak bisa diandalkan. Tidak jelas sama sekali. Aku tanya ke Himeji saja lah." Merebut paksa buku tugas keramatnya dari tangan jahanam milik Yuuji, Akihisa masih saja memyempatkan diri untuk menjulurkan lidahnya—mengejek Yuuji yang melotot, tidak terima dirinya disebut 'Kancut Naga'... lagi.

"Kampret, dasar Taik Unta." Yuuji, dengan tangannya yang panjang—biasa maling kolor tetangga—rupanya sanggup membalas tindakan Akihisa barusan dengan memukul jidat sohibnya tersebut dengan benda yang digenggamnya. Sebuah iFone. Dan Yuuji refleks akan hal itu.

Kratak.

Akan Yuuji ingat seumur hidup, ini mimpi buruk keduanya setelah disetrum di kursi listrik oleh Shouko. Sepele namun fatal.

"Aduh, Kancut! Sakit tahu!" teriak Akihisa. Kedua telapak tangannya secara bergantian terus mengelus jidat. Pandangannya lalu turun ke bawah, diperhatikannya Yuuji yang masih terdiam, tidak menanggapi ejekan Akihisa. Aura yang sama dengan sesuatu yang menguar dari setiap masakan Himeji—dan kali ini Yuuji dikelilingi oleh aura menjijikkan serta menakutkan itu.

"Yuuji… kau tak apa?" Perlahan Akihisa kembali mendekati Yuuji yang tertunduk lesu, kehilangan semangat hidup. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi Yuuji akan bunuh diri di pohon tomat(?). Tapi Akihisa terus berpikir positif.

"iFoneku…"

"A—Ada apa dengan iFonemu?" tanya Akihisa. Nada suaranya sengaja ia lembutkan, sangat berhati-hati.

"RETAAKK!" Kuping Akihisa berdenging.

"LAYARNYA RETAK GARA-GARA TADI, SAAT KUPUKULKAN KE JIDATMU!" Yuuji, bagai bom waktu, langsung meledak tepat di wajah Akihisa. Liurnya bak Air Terjun Niagara, sejuk—ralat, muncrat ke mana-mana, membuat Akihisa harus melindungi wajah tamvannya dengan kardus terdekat.

"LAH KOK BISA?!" Akihisa yang tidak mau jidatnya dijadikan tersangka lantas menagih argumen dari Yuuji yang makin memanas.

"GANTI RUGI, KAMPRET!"

"HAAH?! KAU PIKIR DUIT DARIMANA?! SELIMUT TETANGGA?!"

"KAMPREEETTT! PADAHAL INI BARU BELI KEMAREN!"

"Kau curhat, Ji?" Dan kardus-kardus di kelas F kembali terlempar ke arah Akihisa. Serasa _de javu_.

Kelas F, tiada hari tanpa bentrok. Dan yah, setidaknya hari ini Yuuji belajar akan satu hal; jangan pernah memukul jidat temanmu dengan barang berharga. Apalagi jika temanmu itu adalah seorang Yoshii Akihisa.

**.**

**.**

**Tamat dengan nista.**

**.**

**A/N: Ironman (guru **_**killer**_**-nya Akihisa dkk.) sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Iron Man. Saya tahu dan saya khilaf(?). True story punya temen dan adeknya yang bandel, dengan perubahan besar-besaran _as you can see_ /ha /diastress. Oke, mind to RnR?**


End file.
